


Not So Big And Bad Anymore

by SamiLoveLoft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiLoveLoft/pseuds/SamiLoveLoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knew it would happen someday.  But why Liam?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Big And Bad Anymore

Zayn Malik. The bad boy. He has everything a bad boy needs, tattoos, leather jacket, shaved head, piercings, he's the whole package. Girls flock to his feet and boys stay out if his way. Rumor has it a kid bumped into his shoulder and Zayn sent him to the hospital. 

Then theres Liam Payne, all around good kid he grew up with Zayn but you as soon as Zayn turned 12 the left without a trace. Liam never knew why and he never held a grudge. He figured seeing Zayn again was amazing until he went to talk to him and he glared at Liam and called him a 'fag' before walking away. Now Liam isnt one to get angry but that pissed him off! Just because you have everyone wrapped around your finger doesn't mean you can be a twat!

Zayn and Liam weren't the same. They glared at each other, scowled at each other, insulted each other when they passed in the halls, they almost got into a fight once! Nobody knew why they didn't like each other but no one wanted to try and find out.

\-----------------------------

It was English like every other day at 2. Liam and Zayn got their daily scowl in and everything seemed content. "Today we'll be working on a conjoined poem assignment, you will have partners bu-" before the teacher could finish ,whispers went around the room and the girls began to move into pairs "But I will be picking them" he said with an amused smile. A collective groan went through the classroom as he pulled out the sitting charts "Alright then"

The classroom began to move and shift as the teacher named off the pairs. Zayn and Liam sat and watched, stealing quiet glances at each other. With everyone named off the room fell silent. The last two sat diagonal from each other "And Zayn and Liam" the teacher said seeming proud of himself. The classroom waited in anticipation for a storm of "Hell no!" And table flipping but they didn't move. They didn't even look at each other "Alright" they said. And that was it.

\--------------------------

Zayn grumbled to himself as he marched home "Can't believe this!" He cried. Zayn flopped down on his couch when his watch beeped. He looked down at the time and jumped up heading to the bathroom. He grabbed a small cup off the shelf and filled it with water opening the medicine cabinet pulling out his 'Omega Supplement Pills' Yes, Zayn is an Omega, and if hes telling the truth, he hates it, he hates the thought of being helpless and needy for some Alpha douche bag that'll just fuck and leave.

Zayn popped the cap on the bottle and paused. Empty. The bottle, was empty. Zayns mind went into a panic as he tore through the bathroom "No….no no no, please no!" He pulled out his phone and quickly called his mom "Mama, mama I need help, im out, im out of the supplements!" "Oh Zee, i'm so sorry" his mother said "Can you send me some more?!" His mother stumbled over her words "I-i can't love im sorry, the shipping got back up, the package hasn't even arrived yet" Zayn began to sweat 'W-when will it arrive?" There was a long pause at the other end of the phone "Next month….," Zayns heart stopped and his knees went weak. "This can't be happening!"

Zayn raced downstairs and into the kitchen where his calendar hung. His eyes frantically landed on a large black circle drawn over March 9th "Week….its in a week….." he whisper to himself.

Zayn fell against the wall and began to bang his head against it "No….no…noooo!". 

Zayn took this opportunity to call the school and tell them about his leave, he'll take the rest of this week, next week, and a little of the following week. "Im gonna die" Zayn said as he lay face first in his pillow

\------------------------

"Bullshit!" Liam yelled "Extended leave?! Is he pregnant?!" Liam yelled at the secretary "I-i'm not sure, i think he may be sick but please Mr. Payne ,calm down" Liam growled and stormed from the office "Sick my ass" he growled.

Liam rushed over to Zayns place after hunting down about three girls who 'might have' known where he lived. Liam jogged up to the door and knocked hard. With no answer he knocked again. Liam growled and jiggled the door handle to find it open. He stormed into the living room where the faint smell of Omega lingered "He ditched me to shack up?!" He said mainly to himself. Liam went up and into the hallway where the smell became stronger, he reached a graffitied door where the smell was the strongest. 

With a sudden confidence Liam swung the door open "You son of a!" Liam began only to stop dead in his tracks. His nose was assaulted by the sweetest thing he'd ever smell, his iris grew wide almost covering any color "Well well well…."he said as calmly as he could. There on the bed sat a naked whining Zayn, his legs, thighs, and sheets covered and slick. He looked at Liam with a horrified expression 'No! No! Please no! Why him!' His mind yelled but his body let out a pathetic whimper as Alpha filled the room. 

Zayn pulled his blanket quickly over his body "G-get o-out!" He squeaked. Liam chuckled low and walked toward the bed, Zayn crowded into the corner letting out quiet whimpers "Who would've thought" Liam said as he paced the bed all kinds of evil running through his mind "P-please leave!" Zayn choked out. His body hurt, his cock was pleading for release, the smell of Liam was clouding any judgement he ever had, he smelled so strong, like a true Alpha should. The leader of the pack, the protector of all Omega, Beta, and children. 

Liam shook his head "Now why would I ever do that" in one swift motion Liam tore the cover from Zayn crawling onto the bed and pulling Zayn by his ankle until he was on his back 'N-no! No!" Zayn protested. Liam hovered over Zayn leaning to lick along the Omegas neck. Zayn let out a needy whine that made Liam snicker. Liam buried his nose into Zayns neck inhaling the sweet smell "God you smell amazing" Liam growled as he bit into the boys shoulder. Zayn cried out at the pain but his body shuddered and shivered in pleasure. 

Liam took it upon himself to lick down Zayns body, over his nipples, and ribs and down to his thighs where he stopped to suck on the boys inner thighs. Zayn whimpered and wiggled, his mind screaming no but his body telling Liam 'Yes! Yes! More! More!' Without warning a finger began to enter Zayns hole. Zayn gripped his sheets and cried out cumming all over his chest "Now would you look at that, I didn't even move it yet" Liam laughed as he began to twist and curl his finger. Liam slowly began to push in a second finger earning a pitiful moan from Zayn "You're so tight down here" Liam added "Never had this hole filled before?" He asked as he forced his fingers in.

Zayn arched off the bed as he came a second time. His hole clenched around Liams fingers "S-stop, s-stop" he babbled out. Liam smirked and quickly pulled out his fingers watching the hole clench at the air. Liam quickly discarded his jeans and boxers placing Zayns legs on his shoulder as he lined himself up. Zayn began to wiggle in protested as he felt the tip touch his slick hole 'N-aaah!" Zayn practically screamed as Liam roughly thrusted his way in. Liam groaned and rocked his hips "Fuck youre so tight" he growled at. He leaned down and licked Zayns cheek beginning to kiss around his ear "You're gorgeous" Liam whispered to him.

Zayn let out a choked moan as his body betrayed him. Liam was huge, Zayn never had to deal with his heat before and as scared and angry as he was it all felt amazing! Liam sat up and spread Zayns legs wider as began to thrust hard and deep. Zayn moaned, whined, and whimpered as Liam pounded his hole. His mind drawing blanks at anything he wanted to say "Look at you" Liam groaned out "Needy and withering on my cock, what would the school think if they found out Mr. Zayn Malik was just a needy bitch" Liam growled out as his thrusts became harsh and fast. 

As much as Zayn hated it those words went right to his leaking cock, he didn't care anymore, he didn't hate his heat or Liam, he just wanted to cum "M-more" Zayn quietly said, Liam smirked and wicked smirk "What was that?" Zayn wanted to cry "M-more! More!" He begged. Liam laughed and picked Zayn up to sit him on his lap "Such a needy bitch" he groaned as he thrusted hard into Zayn. 

Zayn was a drooling babbling mess after he came for the sixth time. Liam was still going after having fucked Zayn in every position. With a hard thrust that made Zayn's bed knock into the wall Zayn felt warm cum flow into his hole. He cried out and arched his back as Liams large knot secured itself inside the smaller boy "Fuuuuuck" Liam panted out "Damn you're a good fuck" Liam chuckled darkly "Such an obedient bitch"

\--------------------

It went in like that for the whole week. Liam fucking Zayn into the mattress and Zayn not giving a rats ass about it. When his heat was finally over and they were back at school they didn't speak to each other, which was normal, but they didn't insult each other which brought concern to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty writing!


End file.
